


18 ) “Please don't hurt me like this.”

by PrettyBrownEyes



Series: Prompt Requests [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Tony calls clay "baby boy", depictions of suicide, sorry if that's not your cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBrownEyes/pseuds/PrettyBrownEyes
Summary: First prompt request!Clay has a nightmare, and Tony brings him back from the fog.





	18 ) “Please don't hurt me like this.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylarG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarG/gifts).



_ “I love you, Hannah.”  _

_ “Why didn’t you say this to me when I was alive?”  _

_ Clay watches in horror as Jessica’s bedroom morphs into what he can only assume is Hannah’s bathroom. She looks at him, a deep sadness in her eyes, as she reaches for the razor that sits on the edge of the tub, and then she’s digging it into the flesh of her wrists. Clay lunges forward to wrench the goddamn thing from her hands but the bathroom changes into the plot of cemetery where Hannah is buried and all that’s there to mark where she lies is the fucking blade she used to to take her own life.  _

_ “Please don't hurt me like this,” Clay whispers to no one. Again, and again, until it’s a chant, and then– _

Clay sits up, covered from head to toe in sweat, shirt soaked through with it. He doesn’t realize what’s going on until he registers a hand running through his hair, and another wiping the tears from his cheeks, tears he was unaware of shedding. 

“–come back to me, come on, baby boy, you’re all good.” Tony’s voice cuts through the fog of Clay’s post-nightmare brain. “I’m right here, and I’m never gonna leave you.” 

Faintly, Clay feels somebody _ –Tony,  _ his brain cuts in _ – _ tugging his shirt over his head, and he lets it happen. 

“Clay,” says Tony. “Come on, my love, come back.” 

Clay barely realizes Tony getting off the bed and opening the window. When he comes back, his shirt is gone, and he presses his chest to Clay’s sweaty back. “It’s time, cariño,” he says, dragging his hand up and down Clay’s side. Slowly, Clay emerges out of the fog, disconnected and confused. 

“Tony? What’s goin on? And– and where are our shirts?” his voice cracks. 

Tony continues the slow movements of his hand over Clay’s ribs. “You had a nightmare, baby boy,” he says. “You remember what it was about? You woke up screaming, and I quote, ‘please don’t hurt me like this.’”

Clay scrubs a hand over his face, rubbing the sleep from the corners of his eyes. “Hannah,” he says. 

Tony begins to play with Clay’s hair, massaging his scalp and ignoring the sweat collected there. “You gonna be okay?” he asks. 

“I’ll be fine,” says Clay, quietly. “Will you kiss me?” 

Tony huffs out a small laugh. “Of course, cariño. Anything for you. Always.” 

Clay rolls over to face Tony, putting their lips together gently at first, and then more aggressively. Tony slips his tongue into Clay’s mouth, and they both let out a half-moan, half-sigh. 

They pull apart, Tony cradling Clay’s cheek in his palm. “I love you so much, Clay. So much. I’m so blessed to have you.” 

Clay smiles, close-lipped, but a smile nonetheless. “I love you too.” 

Tony shoves Clay’s shoulder. “Okay, now that we’re done being sappy, you need to go shower. You reek.” 

Clay makes a face. “Ugh. Ruining my moment. Unhelpful Yoda,” he says, giving Tony A Look before he can interrupt. “Unless, of course, you join me.” He winks at Tony before throwing back the bedcovers. 

Tony grins, following Clay. “Like I said, cariño, anything for you.” 


End file.
